Composite materials typically include a reinforcement material (e.g., fibers, such as carbon fiber sheets) and a matrix material (e.g., a thermosetting resin, such as an epoxy resin). A composite structure may be formed by laying up (e.g., in a mold) multiple layers of composite material, such as by using a prepreg technique or a preform technique, and then curing the resulting layup.
Composite materials, particularly fiber-reinforced plastics, offer various advantages over traditional materials. For example, carbon fiber-reinforced plastics (CFRP) offer an advantageous combination of high strength and relatively light weight (a high strength-to-weight ratio). Therefore, high-performance composite materials, such as carbon fiber-reinforced plastics, can be substituted for traditional materials (e.g., metal and wood) and, as such, find various applications in the aerospace industry, as well as in other industries (e.g., automotive and marine). For example, various aircraft structures, such as stringers (e.g., blade stringers) are constructed from composite materials (e.g., carbon fiber-reinforced plastic).
Structures formed from composite materials are susceptible to barely visible impact damage (BVID) when exposed to a low-energy/low-velocity impact. While the surface of a composite structure with barely visible impact damage may show little or no visible signs of damage, such impacts may cause subsurface damage, such as delamination, which may be difficult to detect without sophisticated qualitative analysis (e.g., guided wave ultrasonic testing).
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of barely visible impact damage.